1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an antenna apparatus, a wireless communication apparatus provided with the antenna apparatus, and an electronic apparatus provided with the wireless communication apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic apparatuses have been widely used, each electronic apparatus being provided with a wireless communication apparatus for receiving broadcast signals of, e.g., terrestrial digital television broadcast, and a display apparatus for displaying contents of the received broadcast signals. Various shapes and arrangements for antennas of the wireless communication apparatuses are proposed (e.g., see Japanese Patent laid-open Publication No. 2007-281906 A).